Paints and Canvas
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: This is a boredom fic. This is set in the AU Absinthe verse. What DID Yasha really want to do for school? And the boys must start pre-school. What will happen. How will Sesshomaru take care of his mate and sons? Read adn find out ;p


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha verse characters**

**~Paints and Canvas~**

**~A/N~**

**So a few people reviewed my story 'Snogging in the Dorms' and the other two stories it branched from and wondered what Inuyasha would've taken in school if his father hadn't dictated his choice. Well I'm stumped on my other Inuyasha story at the moment so I decided to write a one-shot about what he would've chosen and for added kicks I though in the triplets first day of preschool :D**

**Warnings: Language, craziness, kissing, ect.**

**NOTE: This is based in the 'Absinthe', 'Prairie Oyster', and 'Snogging in the Dorms' verse. An AU. Please note that before reading and that this story takes place AFTER the final chapter of 'Snogging in the Dorms' about two years or so after.**

**~End A/N~**

Son Inuyasha sat in his sons' nursery slowly coasting back and forth in the comfortable gliding arm chair as he watched his pups slumber in their nesting crib. He looked around the room with a smile. He and his best friend Miroku had decorated it a bit under two years ago for the impending birth of his first litter of pups. Oh he remembered that time, what a hell month it had been.

'But it was worth it…' Inuyasha thought gently as his youngest son made a soft cooing noise in his sleep. 'I can barely believe they're already so big. Good thing their growth spurts have leveled off now.' He said as he looked through the mesh hangings at his three almost identical silver haired sons.

The tallest and oldest, Ryuunosuke.

The smallest and middle child, Shinsou.

And the largest muscle wise and second tallest yet youngest, Yumimaru.

They were about the size of human three year olds despite only being 18 months old. Thankfully their nesting crib was still big enough for them.

"They'll need beds of their own soon, I'm glad they like staying together or I'd have two more rooms to decorate," Inuyasha mused softly making a mental note to remind Sesshomaru that they needed to take the boys bed shopping.

"Yasha, come to bed," spoke a strong voice from the dark doorway.

"Coming, Koibito(1)," Inuyasha said quietly standing and sweeping over to his alpha, his mate, his lover. Son Sesshomaru. He embraced his lover and buried his face in the smooth silk and cashmere blend of Sesshomaru's Armani sweater. He felt his feet leave the floor as his mate lifted him effortlessly and carried them to their room. Their lips never disconnected as they went.

-x-

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" Inuyasha asked quietly. He was sitting the boys at the table. For being the size of three year olds, they were mentally still young and small and needed booster seats.

"When we first met you told me you were a Law Undergrad but when you got pregnant you dropped out of school. Do you want to go back?" Sesshomaru asked sitting in his seat at the head of the long glass dining room table. Inuyasha and Ryuunosuke sat to his right. Shinsou and Yumimaru sat to his left.

"Nah, I don't wanna be a lawyer," Inuyasha shrugged as their chief maid(2) Hotaru came in and served them all a bowl of steamed rice topped with natto, a plate of grilled kajikimaguro filet and a small dish of umeboshi(3). They all picked up their chopsticks.

"Ikaydakaymasu!" the triplets chimed badly mispronouncing the word and starting in on their food.

"Itadakimasu," Inuyasha and Sesshomaru chuckled. Digging into their own food.

"But didn't you ever have a different aspiration? The pups are old enough for preschool now. You know they grow so fast. But for the next few years they'll be in preschool. Don't you want something to fill the day? I would love you to go back to school if it's what you want," Sesshomaru said after sipping his green tea.

"Daddy, are youse gonna go to school again?" Shinsou asked cutely with a mouth full of umeboshi.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Sesshomaru chided. Shinsou swallowed thickly.

"Are youse?" Ryuunosuke asked again.

"Maybe…I don't know," Inuyasha said simply. "I never thought of what I wanted. My father went to Meiji Gakuin University, so he sent me there."

"Where are we gonna go?" Yumimaru asked.

"Where _are_ they going to go?" Inuyasha asked shooting a 'oh crap' look at Sesshomaru. "I'm fucking sure the dates are already past."

"Papa what's fuc-"

"It's an adult word, you can say it when you're my age," Inuyasha snapped across the table at Ryuunosuke who grinned and slurped his milk.

"Kay!"

"We'll talk about it after breakfast," Sesshomaru replied simply.

-x-

Inuyasha sat in the living room his lap top on his knees as he searched through the database of Demonic Preschools in Yokohama…which surprisingly was more than one would think. He heard the boys playing in their room and their nurse maids giggling along with them.

"Find any?" Sesshomaru asked demurely sliding up next to his mate.

"Aa, Eien no akuma akademī, it's the best private academy for demon kids in Yokohama. But we missed their rolling admission date," Inuyasha grumbled moodily poking his iPad as he sat it on the coffee table. "Same goes for any college I'd wanna go to." He said rolling his eyes.

"When are you ever going to learn that being the mate of the most influential man in Yokohama has it's uses?" Sesshomaru asked with his own eye roll. "I got an appointment with Eien no akuma akademī's director for Tuesday. And I can do the same…if you tell me where you'd want to go?"

Inuyasha pressed his lips to Sesshomaru's and settled against his mate's side. They kissed slowly and lavishly, tasting each other's lips, feeling each other's tongues, holding one another and loving the feeling.

"I wanted to be an artist, but it's ok. I don't mind not going Sess, I gave up on painting and drawing a few decades ago," Inuyasha said easily, he stood and left the room, but the scent of his tears met Sesshomaru's nose.

'I know what to do now…' Sesshomaru mused.

-x-

A week passed and the triplets got into Eien, and the next Monday they dressed in their black slacks, white collared T-shirts, red silk ties, and black cashmere sweater vests. They all fiddled with the red embroidered school emblem.

"Come on now, get int' the elevator," Inuyasha corralled the boys with a stoic Sesshomaru walking behind them. Unlike human kindergartens and preschools, demonic ones went all year round with the children able to pull out for vacation whenever their parents cleared it. So it being the middle of summer had nothing to do with the start of the boys' school.

The drive there was a quite one, the boys were still sleepy and the excitement of a new school hadn't settled in on them yet as their head lolled dozily as soon as they were in one of the 'family cars' aka a bright blue Range Rover.

As far as the boys knew this was just something their fathers wanted them to do, but Inuyasha filled the ride with stupid small talk, anxious to see his pups run off into a school without him.

The drop off was a bit harder; however, Yumimaru didn't want to get out of the car, he gripped the car seat as if his life depended on it while Shinsou and Ryuunosuke were already at the front steps greeting their age group's teacher.

"_No…I wanna go back t' sleep,"_ the youngest whined to his daddy, pulling at Inuyasha's heartstrings.

"_Go in, you're brothers are waiting and they have nap time here baby, you'll have fun. I know it,"_ Inuyasha promised smoothing out Yumimaru's hair and kissing the boy on his crescent moon mark. Yumimaru pouted but ran after his siblings yelling for them to wait up.

"_That was harder than I thought,"_ Sesshomaru mumbled as they pulled away from the school.

"_You and I both know it, the little brats,"_ Inuyasha bemoaned with a grin.

-x-

Inuyasha fell asleep as soon as they returned home. His yearly heat was about to start and he hadn't slept at all the previous night, and not that he'd _ever_ admit it but it was due to anxiety over the triplets starting school.

This left Sesshomaru with a few hours to his scheming self.

-x-

"Yasha…Inuyasha…wake up Watashi no Koibito(4)," Sesshomaru's strong voice woke him up. Shaking him from his light slumber. He sat up rubbing his eyes and blinkingly searching for his mate in the dark bedroom.

"Where are you?"

"Downstairs, come to me…"

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow but stood up anyways. He grabbed a yukata and threw the gold silk over his black boxers and tied it as he descended the stairs.

"Where are you?" The hanyo demanded again this time with a little more annoyance and wonder. He wandered down the hall sniffing out his mate and the scent led him to the smallest extra bedroom. He opened the door and froze in surprise. "S-Sesshomaru…?"

There sat his mate, with a small yet genuine smile on his face, surrounding him were four different easels each holding a Winosr & Newton stretched canvas in four different sizes, a table stood in front of the large mirrorpane window; all of the windows were mirrorpane, it was laden with materials. Sets of paintbrushes for oil paints, acrylic paints, and water paints sat on one end; many different sets of Winsor & Newton oil paints, acrylic paints, and water color paints; a few sketch books with high grade charcoal and drawing pencils and supplies. Against one wall stood a collection of blank canvases. On the other was a tan leather sofa. The whole room had drop cloths all over the floor. There was a plain white smock draped over the sofa. The whole room was lit with lighting to make it look as though it was midday at all times.

"Do you like it? Of course you'll have to paint the walls yourself, but we can get those as well," Sesshomaru said as he stood up. Inuyasha put a hand to his mouth and then launched himself at Sesshomaru hugging and kissing him all over. "I'll take that as a yes." Sesshomaru smiled down at his uke.

"Wh-why? I mean THANK YOU! But…why?" Inuyasha asked quickly. "And just how long was I asleep?"

"About four hours, and because," Sesshomaru said, he kissed Inuyasha on the mouth then pulled back, "because you deserve to live your dream. Just because we are parents does _not_ mean we have to leave behind what we love. I saw how your eyes sparkled when you decorated their room. I saw how you loved painting. I smelt your tears last week when you tried to pass off wanting to go back to school…and if you will…you can send in your art to Tokyo University of the Arts…to take part in their fall course?"

"You…you sent in an application for me?" Inuyasha blinked. "Today?"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "No. A week ago. There was a person who dropped out of the Freshman course. If they accept your artwork, you're in."

"I-I…I have to…oh my…" Inuyasha babbled, his mind spinning. Sesshomaru chuckled again and led his stunned mate to the couch. Inuyasha sat there and processed everything for a moment before jumping on Sesshomaru and attacking his mouth, his arms wrapped around his alpha's neck and he straddled his lap. Love and happiness flowed through their bond on both sides.

-x-

A few months later in September Sesshomaru was driving the Range Rover, but his sons were already at their school, this time, he was taking his mate to his first day of art school.


End file.
